


This You Can Trust

by cruisedirector



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Betrayal, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: "Every time I threw it, it would always come back to me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



> Teeny tiny _Thor: Ragnarok_ spoiler.

Difficult to say which hurts more: knowing that he will always betray you or hoping that any given time he may not. Sometimes you must trust him. Some days his schemes include you.

"I'm here," he says, and proves it to make you give him what you didn't even promise. He knows you'll let him have it just because he wants it from you. 

His arms wrap around you as they did when you were children. You feel so warm, delivering that hug, you could almost forget what he is.

Perhaps that is why he always chooses to remind you.


	2. Chapter 2

Even as your nightmares drive her away, you don't tell Jane what you see when your eyes close. Jane doesn't want to hear about your brother. How could it fix things to explain that that in your dreams of Asgard falling, you see your brother's face?

It isn't always Loki's familiar form, either. You think you see your brother as a woman, with hair like horns and knives spinning from his hands. You can't describe to Jane this beautiful creature, more deadly than your brother, whom you loathe and want.

Could Loki have a sister of whom you know nothing?


	3. Chapter 3

The moment you see Hela, you recognize not only the woman from your nightmares, but the reason your father considered Loki his own flesh and blood.

Hela may be your sister, yet she resembles the frost giant you call brother.

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement," he says, sounding like your father as she claims. Then you understand how Hela betrayed Odin. Loki is only part Jotun. That is not even the part of him Odin feared. 

The blood of your family, not distant foe Laufey, turned Loki into the would-be conqueror of worlds.

Odin lied to you both.


	4. Chapter 4

Gods can rewrite history. As you now know, Odin rewrote it more than once, not just on his ceilings, but in the minds of his people. 

Did your father kill everyone who remembered your sister, or puzzled about a second son born with no expectant fanfare? 

After Hela, was Asgard too afraid to wonder?

You think of the stories you've heard about your brother. That he fathered a horse and a giant serpent. That he sold your world for an Infinity Stone. 

Gods make their own truths, or they try. You've watched Loki die twice. Must you ever accept it?


End file.
